


I Don't Think We Were Maid For This

by orphan_account



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, I Don't Even Know, Kissing, Nosebleeds, maid outfits, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Obligatory maid outfit fic. 9S isn't too fond of the outfit, but 2B quite likes it.





	

"9S, stop fidgeting." 2B says, regarding the smaller android with a frown. "You're not making this any easier on yourself." he pouts at her, and she inwardly curses at herself. He looks too cute when he pouts; its a big weakness of hers.

"But 2B, do you not understand how...how _degrading_ this is!? Maybe not for you, because you-"

"Don't complain. These were orders from the Commander." she knows its a damn lie. Command would never order something as trivial as this. She realizes that she would though. And its not her fault that 9S is built to look so, non-threatening. Maybe its supposed to fit the image of a hacker; small and seemingly innocent but deadly.

"But we weren't even made for this!" he continues to complain, and she sighs, continuing to walk. Maid outfits were very...beautifully made as well as intricate, so she doesn't argue that they were in fact made for deadly killing machines.

Her maid dress is a pale blue, like her eyes, like his. There are frills and ribbons and bows, and she even has the matching headband. It isn't too fancy, but she made sure that Nines' was.

Well, not exactly. Its a powdery pink, and the thigh highs are somewhat reminiscent of his socks, but reach past the hem of the skirt and have a small bow on each. He also has the matching headband, but she also made sure to change his blindfold to a pink as well. It was definitely worth it.

"2B, you're unfocused. Is something the matter?" when she regards him with a confused look, he smiles and tilts his head a little. "You've gone silent, and you're just staring into nothing. That's just like you to do that, huh?"

His words fail to reach her ears as only her visual monitors are functioning. The slight head tilt, the smile on those soft lips...her systems send her a small warning before her nose starts to bleed.

"2B!? Are your internal valves damaged!?" 9S exclaims, fretting over nothing really. She manages a smile and vaguely hears him mumble something akin to 'its not the time for smiling 2B you're _bleeding from your face'_ but disregards it. Without warning she pulls him close, pressing an assertive kiss against his lips, dominating his lips and her tongue taking claim of his mouth.

She pulls away panting, and smiles a little as she can see the red creeping down from his cheekbones and to his throat. Her blood is smeared across his face, but he seems a bit too dazed to notice.

"Your blood is on my face." he manages, and she's rather surprised that his linguistic systems are still functioning.

"Let's go." she says, walking ahead of him, and he jogs to catch up. "We're going back to the Bunker."

"Why?"

"You'll see." she mutters, a hand trailing down his exposed back, then gripping his waist to pull him closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Really short. Expect more fics to come soon for these two!


End file.
